DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): A. Purpose and Program Characteristics - The purpose of this program is to provide postdoctoral training to individuals wishing to pursue basic research in the pathobiology of cancer. The program is designed to achieve maximum faculty participation and specifically strives to foster a working knowledge of the interface between cancer cell biology, cancer diagnostics, and cancer therapy. The applicants' goal is to produce highly focused independent investigators capable of productive collaboration with other basic scientists and with clinical colleagues involved in the study and treatment of cancer. T h e p rimary means of achieving this goal are an interactive and multidisciplinary research faculty, a formal Tumor Biology Curriculum which integrates current concepts in cell growth control with those of human carcinogenesis, and a weekly workshop in which trainees discuss their research with fellow trainees, with members of the training grant faculty, and with the Mayo scientific community at large. B. Trainees - Nine postdoctoral trainees are requested to participate for each of five years. Individuals holding the Ph.D. and/or M.D. degrees are eligible and are selected on the basis of academic record, research experience, career goals, letters of recommendation, and motivation for academic research. C. Training Facilities - The research laboratories of individual investigators constitute the primary training facilities. These are located within the Departments/Divisions of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Immunology, Pharmacology, Developmental Oncology Research, Urology Research, Experimental Pathology, and Laboratory Medicine, and Thoracic Diseases Research. These Departments/Divisions are all located within the Guggenheim Building for Basic Biomedical Research and are supported by institutional Shared Research Resource Facilities in Analytical NMR, Electron Microscopy, Mass Spectroscopy, Molecular Biology, Radioimmunoassay, Pharmacology, Cancer Biostatistics, Biomedical Imaging, Flow Cytometry/Optical Morphometry, Mathematical Methods, Protein Sequencing/Peptide Synthesis, Research Computing, Cytogenetics, and Pathology. Separate facilities are available for animal housing, engineering, and classroom and lecture space.